The present invention relates to generating a parser and to parsing a marked up document.
Currently there are three main technologies that are used to parse an XML document. First, Document Object Model (DOM) may be used to parse a complete document into a tire and provides an API to traverse the tree and extract the data. Second, a simple API for XML(SAX) may be used to parse a document and provide events, optionally with data, to a user application. Third, pull-parsing is a derivative of SAX where the user application is in charge of the looping mechanism that scans the document.
Currently there are three main technologies that are used to parse an XML document. First, Document Object Model (DOM) may be used to parse a complete document into a tree and provides an API to traverse the tree and extract the data. Second, a simple API for XML(SAX) may be used parse a document and provide events, optionally with data, to a user application. Third, pull-parsing is a derivative of SAX where the user application is in charge of the looping mechanism that scans the document.